Memory applications have become increasingly important with the rise and spread of computing devices. A memory device is a storage device that retains information or data that can be accessed and output as needed. There are several different kinds of memory devices. Dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) is a type of random-access memory that stores each bit of data in a separate capacitor within an integrated circuit. The capacitor can be either charged or discharged, representing the two possible values of a bit (conventionally 0 and 1). DRAM has been used for a relatively long time. More recent developments in memory applications include magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM) and phase change random-access memory (PCRAM), for example.
Typically, a memory device will include a number of individual memory cells that encode information. The individual memory cells are separated from one another so that they can be functionally isolated. This isolation ensures that the memory cells do not interfere with one another such that the cells can function as desired. In certain cases, the memory cells are lined with an encapsulation layer. The gaps between adjacent lined memory cells may be filled with a gap filling dielectric material. The encapsulation layer and filled gaps serve to isolate adjacent memory cells.